1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lampshade, and more particularly to a light-emitting diode (LED) lampshade having a shorter distance between a light incident portion and a light emitting portion, and enhanced light transmittance and concentration through the lampshade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional LED lamp normally has a base, an LED module and a lampshade. The LED module is mounted on the base, and has a circuit board having LEDs mounted thereon. The lampshade is mounted on and covers the base, and has a body. The body has a light incident surface and a light emitting surface. The light incident surface is adjacent to the LEDs, and has multiple recesses. The recess is formed in the light incident surface, faces the LEDs, and has a circular light concentration wall inside the recess to define a chamber to hold a corresponding LED inside. The light emitting surface is a plane.
However, as light emitted by LEDs must be refracted by the light concentration wall and transmitted through the light emitting surface of the lampshade, and the distance between the recess and the light emitting surface is quite far, the light concentration performance is affected and luminance is dimmed. As a consequence, such a lampshade fails to satisfy the market demand.